


Alex's terrible day and how maggie made it better

by My_Own_Little_Closet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Little_Closet/pseuds/My_Own_Little_Closet
Summary: Alex is injured and hates getting help from anybody. Well... almost anybody.





	Alex's terrible day and how maggie made it better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fanfic, let me know if you like it or if you want any other prompts or ships. I write mainly lesbian fan fic, and my favorite ships are Sanvers, Avalance, Supercorp, Hollistein, and Wayhaught. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. All mistakes are my own, please don't judge too harshly :) Thanks and enjoy.
> 
> Oh and also. IDGAF that the CW broke up sanvers, they will always be my favorite couple, so expect me to keep writing about them.

Alex Danvers was having a fucking terrible day. She had just returned from the DEO dragging her body across her living room. She dropped her back, holster and boots at the foot of the couch and flopped down on her back.

Maybe that was not such a good idea. She felt the pain shoot across her chest and back as she tried to make herself comfortable.

“Fuck.”

Earlier that day, she had received 3 bullets in the kevlar and two cracked ribs, thanks to some shitty Cadmus agent, and a bad slice on her leg from a small hand to hand fight with the same Cadmus agent who was carrying a pocket knife. Alex could not believe that she, a federal agent, was taken down by some boy with a fucking pocket knife.

Once returning from the mission, she make her way out of the DEO med bay as fast as she could- she did not want to show any of the trainees the effect that the pain had on her. She may have fooled the other agents, but of course, she didn’t fool J'onn. He did not need telepathy to know that she was in pain, he also knew that he would not be able to stop her from doing anything stupid while she was hurt, but he knew someone who would.

So, J’onn brought out the big guns. Well, as big as a 5’ 3” detective could get.

Maggie was sitting behind her desk in the busy precinct as she was gazing over photos of a murder of an alien that occur a week earlier, when her phone buzzed on the side of her desk scaring the shit out of her. She cursed as she spilled some coffee on her jeans. As she wiped it off as well as she could manage, she read the text from a very concerned alien. As soon as she saw it, she rushed to her boss, asking for a few hours off, explaining that her girlfriend was hurt.

“Of course Sawyer. Say hi to Alex for me.” he said with concern displayed on his face.

She jumped on her motorcycle and made her way home.

Alex was flipping through the channels of the tragedy that was daytime television. She cursed as she turned the TV off, giving up after about 15 minutes of pure agony. As she leaned forward to pick up the latest Scientific American magazine, the doorbell rang.

“Jesus fucking christ.” She tried to turn too fast, her ribs screaming in protest.

Maggie heard the struggle from the other side of the door so she tried the door handle, and much to her luck, it was unlocked.

As she made her way into the apartment, she saw Alex struggling to make herself seem cool and alright, shuffling to an upright position with a grimace on her face.

 

“Oh babe,” Maggie said softly.

“-Im fine.” Alex said quickly. Too quickly.

“Babe. You’re not. Alex, you don’t need to be guarded with me.”

Alex looked up nervously, expecting the worst, expecting that Maggie would leave her, but when she lifted her head, all she saw in Maggie’s eyes was love.

“Alex, remember when you found out about Emily? Remember how you told me that I didn’t need to be guarded with you? Now don’t be a fucking hypocrite.” Maggie said with a chuckle.

For the first time that night, a small smile crept across Alex’s face.

“You don’t look that comfortable. Wanna go to bed? You have that big ass bed, don’t let it go to waste.” The same loving smile stayed on Maggie’s face as she stood from her kneeling position next to the couch. Alex was sitting up when two strong arms lifted he from the couch.

Instinctively, Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck.

Maggie easily took her into the bedroom, laying her softly on the bed. Alex groaned appreciatively as her back was in a comfortable, flat position.

Maggie helped Alex’s jacket and pants off, when she paused. A piece of gauze was wrapped around her thigh, but that didn’t stop the blood from showing through. It was messy and hastily wrapped, Maggie immediately knew that it was done by Alex herself. She sat on the edge of their bed and said, “Babe, did you go to the med bay?”  
“Yeah.”

“With a real doctor?”

“... Do I count?”

Maggie sighed, “Can I take a look at it?”

“I’m the one who went to med school not you.”

“Yeah, but I have better judgement than you do.”

“Fine.”

Maggie grabbed a towel and their med kit and cleaned the cut, only stopping when Alex hissed when the alcohol first made contact with the deep cut. She wrapped her thigh again, making sure that it would stay the night.

After she returned for the kitchen, she saw as Alex was writhing on the bed, trying to get her shirt off.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Maggie cried.

“Um.. changing?”

“Danvers, let me do that. You know that I like to undress you.” Alex’s face turned a slight shade of pink, but she grabbed and kissed Maggie anyway. After the both of them were changed, they lay on their bed watching Orange is the New Black.

“I’m telling you that Ruby Rose is ten times hotter than Alex!” Alex cried out, exasperated with her girlfriend.

“Well my Alex is the sexiest girl in the world, so this whole conversation is pointless.”

Alex giggled and buried her face into Maggie’s neck and replied, “Nope. The best girl in the world is sitting right next to-” before she could finish, Maggie’s lips were stopping hers engulfing her in a fiery kiss.

“We both know that this can go on forever… so, we can either kiss or argue.”

Alex’s lips on Maggie’s answered that question immediately.


End file.
